It was never inevitable
by Isismoi
Summary: "I never expected to fall in love, I never thought I deserved it" only stupid people believe life will be handed to them on a plate. Life is hard, so is death. But the hardest part is when life an death mix together.
1. Chapter 1

_**forgive me, I am terrible at writing but I have good ideas, please R&R for feedback and so I can make it better. Thnx**_

**prologue, POV Show**

when I open my eyes, I am staring at my left hand. My entire being throbs form my position against the wet ground, and my left hand is half submerged in a pearly pool. Something is reflecting light into it, a pretty glowing light that shines a beam into the ugly puddle. I am thankful for the reflective glimmer because it allows me to see along the length of my arm, which I suddenly realise is aching dully, a sharp throb yet, I barely feel it. I gently raise my wrist, as I do ripples form in slow concentric circles, darkening the puddle. Breaking it's smooth sheen, damning it. I lay and watch dumbly as the thick drops, black in the dim lights, topple lazily from my fingertips. They graze the surface and create more rhythmic rippling. I sigh, my chest feels tight and my breaths are heavy and slow, they hurt to pull through. air crackles out of me, in comes the golden air I seek, deliciously sought and drank. I never thought about screaming before, there was no point in that, but when you scream you push an awful lot of air out, 'course it was the screaming itself that had induced the 'swallowed a knife' feeling that the burning in my throat indicated. Then again, I'm lying in what feels like a ocean of my own blood, maybe it's not a feeling at all?

**POV North**

Im not gonna lie, I'm pretty.  
I'm pretty and intelligent and weird and wonderful. But-  
I'm not some ditzy girl who can't even notice her own looks.

I am me, wonderful, slightly egotistical me. So if you want this book to be centred around the typically stupid loner Then I'm afraid you are at a sore Loss. This book is about me, epicly awesomely great me.  
Sorry are you sick of me saying that yet?  
I'm not, incidentally. You know what I am though,  
I am a loner, kind of. I mean, I have friends, but I am invisible to all of the unfortunately brain-missing popularity. I kind of used to like it that way, me, alone, secretly laughing at them.  
Then I remembered that boys exist, and I had a round about, whoopsie moment.

'Dear god'  
I thought  
'how in hell would anyone notice me, never mind the opposite sex, if I continued this torturing edge centred self? I would never get anywhere'

I decided then and there that I needed to become someone, anyone, popular, sure, but mainly I just wanted to be noticed. Awing people was nice enough, but I was basically too detached to meet people. I am fifteen, in year eleven and bored. My latest idea to solve the unendurable boredom is to try to get noticed, which, can I tell you, is incredibly, incredibly difficult. I have spent the last four years of my life striving to separate myself from anyone, silence used to be my friend but now all I see is the echoes of conversations I could have had. I am not popular, I am beautiful, I am utterly alone. At least I was utterly alone, until-  
well, until I met The Boy.  
My Boy.  
Until I remembered what love used to be.

**POV Show**

Is Show even a boys name? I never thought to ask my parents that, it's funny what you forget to ask people when they're there. You only ever think to ask those questions when they aren't, when they're gone I mean. Of course, I did die first, so... I guess I can t really blame them for the unstoppable cause of their deaths. I kind of wished I'd asked them that though, why they picked my name when, especially in the time I was born in, people weren't always as understanding as they should be. Show, Show, Show. No it's definitely a girls name, it's gotta be, right?

It doesn't matter, either way I am still standing at the front of this dismally smart looking class. Oh god, they're going to murder me. I can see the indistinguishable interest sparking in all of their boring faces. All of their faces but one.

I don't want to admit that anything as inconsequential as a girl could spark my interest, but this one has.

At first glance it may look as though she watches me like everyone else, but there is something blankly vacant about her.

As I look more intently whilst glancing quickly round the faces in the room, I realise she isn't even looking at me, she is doing a good job of pretending to care about the new kid in her class, of blending weakly into the children around her.

She is actually just staring into the oblivion just past my left ear.

she was in my class, suddenly my year looks better than I ever thought it would be.

I wondered, as I was told to sit down in the classroom, how it was possible that, in all my life, I had never seen anyone like her before.

I then had a moment when I heard the teachers words echoing dully in my head over and over. Suddenly I realised what the meant. 'find a seat' inside, I soar. There is, of course, only one seat left in the room. Next to her. Next to the brilliantly daydreaming girl.

As I move towards her, she seems to focus on me, she realises I'm looking at her, or rather, from her point of view, she was staring at me. She smiled. She looked down. She blushed. And I fell in love. As I walked down the isle next to her, she pulls her bag from the empty seat next to her. I fall into it. She then proceeds to smile slightly awkwardly and begins to ignore me, she chooses instead to write frantically in a tiny notebook she pulls form nowhere. I try to stare at her, without staring fully, I'm pretty sure I fail. I can't help staring fully now, my eyes grazing over her perfect form next to me. So different form anyone I'd ever set eyes on. The sun from the window lit up half of her corn silk hair, the sweet colour of sunshine and earth framing her heart shaped face and falling over her freckles. At that moment in time, she looks up at me, confused bemusement shining in her eyes. Her blue grey met my dark brown. She sighs and looks away, but not before I manage to smile weakly back at her.

It was then that I remembered that we were still in a classroom full of people, I decided love would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV North**

I am still bored. I have started talking to myself again, and, just in case you were wondering, no, this isn't good. So what if I'm the easiest person I have to talk to, sanity is not giving in to that easiness and pretending I have no need of insane self conversations. Sanity is lying. Of course, I'm not insane, not really. Not really really, I mean, I'm just a little out of the ordinary. I walk through my life, thinking of me and being altogether selfish. In case you're curious again, yes. I am trying to make you hate me. I mean come on, I am the main female protagonist in this story, and they always suck. Therefore, I will make you hate me before you grow to love me.

I walk out the door as swiftly as possible. He freaked me out a bit, I'll admit. I'm not used to anyone smiling at me much, my friends do of course, but he isn't one of them. Not one of us. I suppose I'm weird for wanting normality, I don't want it, I do want it, to be honest, I don't even know what I want. But I can assure you, my friends don't even consider getting people to notice them, we are the nerds. Except being in a private grammar school, everyone is a nerd. So I guess you could say, my friends are the slightly too nerdy ones.

Let me explain how our friendship works.

There is Elphie, scores medium on all tests but knows everything there is to know about manga and anime, which apparently are different things.

Then there's Fen, she scores a good percentage (which in this school is about 3%) above all the other kids/genetically engineered superbrains in the year.

And my final friend, Lispeth, a girl so quiet that I accidentally called her Elizabeth for three years until her parents corrected me

finally there is me, North, a student misfire who has an average of C and is the only one of my friendship group who aspires to not have a normal life.

These are all I have, and they are perfectly content to go ahead with whatever the boringly...err...boring popularity of our year want. I hate them so much. The popular ones I mean, not my friends, although sometimes...  
Anyway, so, you can see how I'm alone in this battle, the only thing that ties all my friend together is one thing. Stories. We all write them, read them, create them, love them. This is the only part of my life I can stand, and for gods sake, their not even my lives. The only part of life I can take is the fictional works by anyone I find good enough. I hate me more than anyone sometimes.

My last problem is, although I would like nothing more than the cute new boy to find me interesting and decide to fall in love with me, I cannot seem to force myself to talk to him. I'm sorry ,mysterious stranger, a weak smile is all you're going to get. And I could barely even do that.  
For a second before, I thought he was looking at me. I'm not sure why but it seemed like he might be. I hate that I don't think he really was, I've been let down too many times like that in the past, I have a tiny tendency to let my mind run wild with my emotions so when I think things like that, stories happen to accidentally run wild through my head and I die a little inside when I remember they didn't actually happen.

All these reasons and more are why I decide to run from the room In the firs. Place. Its immediately after, as my mind wonders that he appears

'I'll talk to him later' a dreaming corner of me says. Only I know I won't. There is never a later.

_-He'd catch my arm and ask _

_"hi, I'm new here, who might you be?"_

_Then I'd stand tall and flick my hair prettily like an American teen drama, and say _

_"hi," _

_hair flick, eyelashes batted _

_"I'm north, I thought I'd never seen you before" _

_He'd nod, then he'd look at me with big eyes and tell me his name is-_

And I am flying through the air, just like that.

"Hey, sorry"

I am sitting dazed on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Ok, so that was kind of rude. I turn a Stoney glare at whoever would have pushed me, oh shizz, this is just so typical of me. Darkly gorgeous boy is crouched down next to me looking slightly away from me with big brown eyes.

"Errr..."

See! I told you I couldn't talk in front of, well, anybody. He seems happy though to take the words right out of my mouth

"fuck"

ok so not precisely the words I would have used

"sorry, I'm new, I wasn't expecting a staircase."

He smiles tentatively

"hey, I know you don't I? I sat next to you in the first class, right? I'm Show, by the way"

I clamp my eyes shut, nope, nope, nope, this was really taking my imagination too far, I mean, come on, I could even smell him!

I stand up, ignoring my twisted ankle and leaning heavily in the other side, it was only when I turned down to pat around awkwardly for my books that I realised my eyes were still closed. I opened them with a flash. He is looking directly at me, curiously bemused. I swallow. I hate people who enjoy making others uncomfortable. Maybe I hate him after all. He hands me the pile of unfortunate papers I happen to carry everywhere. Hmmm... Maybe this is just a wake up call telling me to get a file.

"I'm sorry"

he says again

"I don't know your name"

I frown

"but I just told you-"

oh shizz, that didn't actually happen did it? See, This is the problem with imagining scenarios with real people. sometimes you forget they didn't actually happen. I blush. I apologies. I run away. Much, much faster this time.

**POV Show**

I talked to her. Holy Christ, I talked to her, with words, in a conversation...and she made no sense...but never mind that. I talked to her, to her, to her, the girl who still hasn't told me her name, despite technically being introduced to me twice. I think I hate her for me not knowing what she's called. Does that make sense? No. It doesn't have to. I just think it's true.

I forget how to smile as she walks away, becoming absorbed in the crowd.

A popular looking girl pulls on my arm, I look down, I kind of feel sorry for her, she isn't special or even that pretty, she'll never be loved like I love my mysterious girl of blessed fortune. Still though she decides to grin seductively, as if I would ever even think about her if she wasn't in front of me

"you shouldn't mind her"

she purrs disgustingly

"she doesn't talk to anyone"

I frown, but, didn't she just talk to me?

"What do you mean?"

I ask the boring girl, she smirks

"she never talked to any of us, like,"

she tosses her brown hair

"ever"

I nod, hearing the undercurrents in her thoughts,

'she isn't like us'

I want to eat this blasphemous girl. I never thought about god, but if this is what knowing something holy feels like I wish I had. This stupid beast deserves to die for what she just uttered. Ok, so what if I don't have normal reactions to these things. She just blatantly insulted the love of my life. I will murder her.

It's now that Eden arrives.

-I should mention at this point that Eden is my cousin, he is what I delicately put as, insane. He doesn't drink blood. Like, at all. Why the hell he doesn't is unknown to me, I'll admit, this is because I don't listen, but the reasons he gives are sucky. Eden interrupts my dreams of messily killing this brutish creature now by grabbing my arm and herding me quickly into a nearby room. He sighs. I'm not even sure why exactly I'm in trouble now.

But I know my cousins anger when I see it.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Show **

Eden glares at me, well how was it supposed to know he was listening in? For god sake isn't this immoral to listen in to other peoples emotions. I guess, though, Eden doesn't see it quite that way. All vampires can feel emotions to some degree, it's just heightened senses after all, it's just working it out unconsciously from your own feelings. The problem is, Eden is a lot better at it than I, and he has taken it upon himself to monitor me. He glowers at me, I shrug

"I wasn't doing anything"

Eden, gives me a look, I cringe. What is wrong with him, how is it possible he has perfected a look that only the most innocent of babies has ever managed before? I look away

"ok, fine" I tell him irritably "I may have thought have eating one little person, but I don't see why you should care, it's not like I did it"

he sighs, and runs his hand through his hair

"you need to stop!"He says, face knotted up in anguish "why do you even want to be in school if this is how you act?"

He grabs my shoulders and shakes me. I tug away from him, walk away to the door, I wonder if she got too far away by now?

"I didn't want to be here" I admit, "you know I only came in the first place cause I was bored, but then..."

I see the unhappy understanding hit his face, he shuts his eyes and raises his head to the sky, as if heaven actually cares about him

"damn it" he looks back down at me "you're in love again aren't you?"

I shoot him the evils, when he puts it like that you'd think I fall in love everyday. I shrug, I would never admit it to him now and he knows it, I head for the door.

"Whoever she is" he calls after me "I hope she survives this time, I hope you've actually grown up enough to let her live."

I ignore him, I don't bother to tell him that, this time, it's real love. He's heard it all before.

**POV North **

I enter the classroom, I walk to the front left hand of the room, this morning has already been strenuous and I have barely done anything, certainly not anything a normal person would count as strenuous. I always walk to the front left hand of the room, or the right. At the front nobody else sits, no teachers look at you because they think that, for some reason, you are probably actually working seeing as the people in the back tend not to be. Obviously I don't work though. Why would I, if these lessons are not interesting, then they don't deserve to hold my attention. I walk to the front far left instead of right, because this is science and of I sit too close to the teacher he'll know I'm not doing any work. It's as I reach the seat, as I'm nearly sitting in it really, that I notice it's already taken.

A boy I've never seen is sitting in it, his head in his hands. I do a double take and glance around, is it possible I walked into the wrong class, I've done it before. But no, the people around me are my own, which means that this boy has either mistakenly taken my seat in the wrong place, or, more likely, he's new. He looks up, astonishingly green eyes meet my own, he reminds me of someone, but I can't place who it is.

"Yes?"

He asks curiously, I have no idea what to do, one cute new boy is enough for me for one day. I glance behind me uncertainly, should I just go to the other side of the room? No, rats, Damn it, those seats are already taken. I don't know what to do! I just don't know what to do!

So that's how I end up sitting next to the pretty eyed blonde boy.

I write throughout the lesson, I always write so, really, it's nots surprising that I do now. I'm carrying on a story Ive been working on for years, vampires gods wear wolves and witches, my kind of fiction. I am writing a death scene, my mind skimming through feelings that aren't really mine. Im so overwhelmed by the death of the character that I forget I am not alone in the room, my eyes sting with tears.

I am so absorbed, that when the boy next to me talks, I actually fall off my chair.

"What are you writing?"

Thud, and I'm on the floor for the second time today. I glare up at him, how dare he surprise me, how dare anyone surprise me, I was invisible to the popularity for a reason, you know.

His eyes are big and round, I think my landing on the for may have caught him off guard. I doubt he's sure wether to laugh or take me seriously, I make a serious brain switch.

I shake my head and burst into uncontrollable giggles, I did it again, I swapped into one of my characters minds. The one whose perspective I was writing from. I keep doing things like this. I slide a hand up onto my chair seat and scoop myself back onto it, there is enough hubbub in the room that nobody else notices my robust display. I wipe my eyes and cover my mouth from laughter. His face looks even more shocked than earlier, this only makes me more hysterical.

I hold out my hand, a gesture I have never done before but one that's feels right in the moment

"I'm north"

I say through a grin, odd, I've never talked so easily with a stranger before

"I'm writing a story. And, no, before you ask, it's not science work."

His eyes light with energy as he slips his narrow fingers, musicians fingers, I think randomly, into my hand

"Eden"

he says quietly

"I guess I'll be sitting next to you a lot from now on?"

Is he asking my permission? I don't care if he isn't, I bob my head in answer anyway

"cool"

I'm sure he has no idea what a rare blessing it is for me to say that to him, but something in his expression makes it seem like he does. Wow, I think when I turn back to my work, two boys talking to me in one day? Two extremely attractive boys no less? Everything's coming up North.


End file.
